Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates
is the fifty-first and final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sypnosis With their mecha defeated and the Galleon badly damaged, the Gokaigers engage in a life-or-death struggle against the Zangyack. One after the other, strong enemies gather to stand in the Gokaigers' way. Will the space pirates prevail over this brutal empire? Plot Charging Dairando head on, the Gokaigers battle the Imperial Guardsman before the Imperial fleet arrives to commence the total destruction of the city. However, Navi arrives in the Free Joker to hold off the fleet as Captain Marvelous and Gai use it to make a beeline towards the Gigant Horse while Joe and the others deal with Dairando. Once inside, Gokai Red and Gokai Silver battle their way through the Gormin Soldiers before reaching the bridge where Akudos Gill admits how impressed he is that they have made it this far, but still intends to kill the pirates. As Gokai Silver holds Akudos Gill off, Gokai Red takes control of the Gigant Horse and uses its armaments to wipe out the entire Zangyack fleet as Gokai Blue and the others use the Deka Master, Zubaan, Princess Shinken Red, and Magi Mother Keys to weaken Dairando before destroying him. Enraged to see his fleet destroyed, Akudos Gill gets serious as he overpowers the two pirates before they damage the controls and stab him onto them before the Gigant Horse crashes. The others arrive to find Captain Marvelous and Gai all right before Akudos Gill appears, having survived the crash, still saying he will kill them all. However, with the power of the thirty-four Super Sentai teams behind them, the Gokai Galleon crew tells him that he is facing an army and has made a grave error attacking the Earth as they transform. Using various Ranger Key combinations, the Gokaigers overwhelm Akudos Gill before they become Hyper Shinken Red, Super Gosei Blue, Super Geki Yellow, Deka Green SWAT Mode, Legend Magi Pink, and Gokai Silver Gold Mode to weaken him further. However, no matter what attack they use, Akudos Gill refuses to die until the Gokaigers fire the Gokai Galleon Buster at point blank range to finally destroy him. Months later, with the city being rebuilt and news of the Zangyack Empire dissolving, the Gokai Galleon crew resolve to find the second Greatest Treasure in the Universe. On their way to the repaired Gokai Galleon, the crew meets up with the class of students they met when they first arrived and they tell them not to thank them for saving the world. But before they depart for the Zangyack homeworld to find the second Greatest Treasure, Captain Marvelous discards the Ranger Keys and allows the previous Super Sentai teams to regain their powers. Among those regaining their powers is the first red hero Tsuyoshi Kaijo, becoming Akarenger once more as he hopes that the Gokaigers find what they are looking for. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Toru Furuya as AkaRed (voice †) *Naoya Makoto as Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger†) *Takayuki Godai as Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle†) *Keiko Hayase as Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow†) *Seiju Umon as Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (MammothRanger†) *Ei Hamura as Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger†) *Keisuke Tsuchiya as Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (KirinRanger†) *Yoshinori Okamoto as Signalman (suit †) *Atsushi Harada as Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen†) *Tetsu Inada as Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster†) (voice) *Ayumi Beppu as Houka Ozu (MagiPink†) *Yumi Sugimoto as Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Farewell Space Pirates: **Gokai Red - Gosei Red, Akarenger, Bouken Red, Red Racer, GingaRed, Red Hawk, OhRed, Shinken Red (Hyper Mode) **Gokai Blue - DekaMaster, Dia Jack, TenmaRanger, Go-On Blue, Blue3, GoBlue, Gosei Blue (Super Mode) **Gokai Yellow - Princess Shinken Red, VulPanther, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, AbareYellow, GaoYellow, Yellow Lion, GekiYellow (Super Mode) **Gokai Green - Great Sword Man Zubaan (Sacred Sword Mode), Battle Kenya, DynaBlack, Black Turbo, ChangeGriffon, MegaBlack, DekaGreen (SWAT Mode) **Gokai Pink - MagiMother, DenziPink, NinjaWhite, GogglePink, PteraRanger, Pink Flash, TimePink, MagiPink (Legend Mode) **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode (x2), Go-On Wings, Gosei Knight, Shurikenger (Fire Mode), Black Knight, KingRanger *This episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the TV series with thirty-four (each team is represented at least once during this episode), thus beating episode 12's record of thirteen. **Out of the 34 teams, 8 of them (Ohranger, Gingaman, Dekaranger, Magiranger, Boukenger, Go-Onger, Shinkenger, and Goseiger) feature more then one representative. **During the final Gokai Change barrage, Ahim repeats three Gokai Changes she used in episode 12 during a similar barrage. *With this episode, Ahim has transformed into all 4 female Extra Heroes at least once. *This is the second time the following Gokai Change sets occur: **The first all-ninja change since episode 21. In both cases, Don becomes a Black Ranger, Ahim and Gai use the NinjaWhite and Shurikenger Keys respectively, and Marvelous and one other Gokaiger are excluded from this group change. ***Unlike the previous all-ninja change, this one includes Rangers outside the two main ninja teams. (DynaBlack and Yellow Mask are ninjas from non-ninja teams) **The first all-dinosaur change since episode 22. In both cases, only two Gokaigers of the same gender are involved. ***This also marks the first Gokai Change set since episode 45 to use Rangers of the same animal motif. In this case, it was pteranodons. **The first all-Extra Hero change since episode 37. In both cases, the Zubaan Key is used and at least one Gokaiger is excluded from this group change. *During the final battle against Ackdos Gill, Luka and Don's respective Gokai Changes followed a pattern prior to the Super Ranger change: **Luka became an even amount of male and female Rangers: three male, three female. **Don transformed entirely into Black Rangers. *All of the Rangers in the "first generation change" during the final battle have significance: **Gorenger: Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger) was the first leader of any Sentai team (such as Marvelous). **J.A.K.Q.: Ryu Higashi (Dia Jack) is the first Sentai hero who used a sword (representative of Joe). **Battle Fever J: Shirou Akebono (Battle Kenya) is a representative of both black and green (associated with most of Don's counterparts). **Denziman: Akira Momoi (DenziPink) was the first fully-Japanese heroine (which every heroine has been since, including the actress for Ahim). **Sun Vulcan: Asao Hyou (VulPanther) is on the only all-male team, yet is used by female Luka (Yellows are the most variable between males and females in Sentai history). *When fighting Ackdos Gill as Leader Rangers, the Gokaigers pair up in 3 groups of 2 based on the weaponry or similarities of the Rangers they transformed into: **Joe and Don: Punch-enhancing wrist braces. **Luka and Ahim: Bazookas. **Marvelous and Gai: Ohrangers. *Some of the Rangers used in this episode were the respective "leaders" of their team in some aspect: **Liveman: Joh Ohara (Yellow Lion) was the most active of the Livemen in trying to save the three traitors, particularly in his activism in helping and ultimately saving his friend Gou Omura. **Kakuranger: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite) was the leader of the Kakurangers because of her knowledge of the Youkai and better leadership skills than Sasuke (NinjaRed). **Ohranger: Although most Reds are leaders, Goro Hoshino (OhRed) took particular leadership in being the first of U.A.O.H. to take on the Baranoia during their initial invasion of Earth. ***Likewise, Riki (KingRanger) was the leader against the Baranoia invasion during their initial attack 600 million years ago. **Megaranger: Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) was the technical leader of the Megarangers, who was even further ahead from his more dimwitted teammate Kenta Date (MegaRed), who became Red more due to his video game skills then actual skills. **GoGoFive: Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue) was the tactical leader of the GoGoFive team, generally both respected and given respect by his older brother Matoi (GoRed). **Timeranger: Yuri (TimePink) was the leader of the TPD members who headed to the 21st century to stop the escaping Londerz Family, only initially recruiting Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) to use the Timeranger powers in the past and generally outranking him in leadership. *Likewise, there is a great "leadership" and tactical theme of the Sentai used for the Super Rangers: **Dekaranger: Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari (DekaGreen) was the tactical leader and brains of the main Dekarangers. **Magiranger: The actress who played Houka Ozu (MagiPink) was extremely notable and outspoken in her desire to play MagiRed for the season. **Gekiranger: Ran Uzaki (GekiYellow) was officially made leader of the Gekirangers in the 23rd episode of their series. **Shinkenger: Shinken Red is the leader of the Shinkengers, regardless of gender; Takeru Shiba was the main Shinken Red of the story. **Goseiger: Hyde (Gosei Blue) was the tactical leader of the Goseigers and acted the closest to a leader in the team. *The "Super Ranger" Gokai Change is notable in being exactly like the very first Gokai Change in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, yet notably with Marvelous and Joe using Shinkenger and Goseiger instead of Go-Onger and Boukenger like the first change. (Luka, Don, and Ahim respectively use Gekiranger, Dekaranger, and Magiranger in both) Aside from depicting two more recent teams, both Shinkenger and Goseiger notably have a Super mode while both Boukenger and Go-Onger did not. *As of this episode, the following Gokai Changes have not occurred in the series at some point: **Marvelous is the only Gokaiger who has not transformed into a Black Ranger. **Go-On Silver (on its own) is the only Sixth Ranger Gai has not transformed into. **''Sun Vulcan'' never had a change by three male Gokaigers. **''Zyuranger'' and Magiranger are the only Sentai teams with a Sixth Ranger that Gai has not joined with the main 5 for a full team Gokai Change (unless one counts the deleted scene of the full Zyuranger Change from episode 45). **''Dairanger, ''Megaranger, Boukenger, and Goseiger are the only Sentai teams that started with 5 team members that never had a 5-person team change prior to Gai's arrival. **''Hurricaneger, ''Gekiranger, and Go-Onger are the only Sentai teams that began with 3 team members that never had solely a 3-person team change (all had 5 or more participants). **''Abaranger'' never had a 4 or 5-person team change prior to Gai's arrival. **''Gekiranger'' never had a 4-person change that featured the original 3 & GekiViolet. Gokaiger Finale - Extra Hero Change.jpg|Extra Heroes FlyingRangers.png|Flying Rangers First-Gen Gokai Change.jpg|First generation Rangers NOTE:They are assisted by Gokai Silver as Gosei Knight Gokai Change-rod.jpg|Rangers using staffs Gokai Change-ninja.jpg|Ninja Rangers Gokai Change-ribbon.jpg|Rangers using ribbons Gokai Change-speed.jpg|Rangers using speed Gokai Change-pteranodon.jpg|Pteranodon Rangers Gokai_Change-fire.jpg|Gingamen using the same Earth Technique: Mane of Fire Gokai Change-dash.jpg|Rangers using dash attacks Gokai Change-leader.jpg|Leader Rangers (official or tactical) Gokai Change-super.jpg|The final Gokai Change of the series: Super Rangers Notes meets Red Buster.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 23, Swan Alliance. *As is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (Gokai Red) interacts with the red warrior (Red Buster) of the upcoming series. *The title of this episode (and premise) resembles the title of the final episode of Choudenshi Bioman, Goodbye, Peebo, where the extraterrestial ally of the main heroes returns to the stars with the end of the final battle. **However, in this season, the Earth-native ally of the space-born Sentai team had joined the crew as they head back into space. **The title and concept of the final episode is likewise similar to the final episode of Choushinsei Flashman, involving the heroes of the season who arrive on Earth in the first episode leaving it during the credits of the final one while being watched by their Earth allies. It is also worth noting that Flashman's departure was the first special ending in a final episode, upon which Gokaiger continues with. *For this episode, the opening narration plays at the beginning of the Gokaigers' battle with Dyrandoh, and the opening theme song is cut and replaced by the show and episode titlecards. Instead, the extended opening is only heard at the end while the credits roll. *This episode contains the most amount of Sentai Legends to appear in a single episode of the TV Series with eleven, thus beating episode 49's record of five. **Incidentially, both episodes feature Takayuki Hiba (Vul Eagle II) and Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow). *During this episode, they complete the call back to the first episode, where Marvelous said that "If we don't like anything, we just smash it." *192 of the Super Sentai 199 have now regained their powers in this episode, with the Gokaigers and AkaRed being the exceptions as they never lost their powers. *With this episode, all 4 of the male Gokaigers have used the Gokai Galleon Buster at least once. **As of this episode, Luka is the only Gokaiger who has not used the Gokai Galleon Buster at some point in the series. *This is the second time that non-Gokaiger keys are used in the Gokai Galleon Buster, the first being in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. While the Gokai Blue Key is inserted into the primary slot, resulting in a Blue Charge, the four other keys used are the four extra hero keys they just used. *In the scene where the Zangyack fleet bombards the city and Gokaigers, the clips of Gokai Blue, Gokai Silver, Gokai Yellow, & Gokai Pink being blasted into the air by an explosion is stock footage from Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe, where they were beaten by Damaras and Basco's ambush. However, new footage is used for both Gokai Red & Gokai Green being blasted this time. *Coincidentally, three of the characters who are shown with their powers returned in the credits are from all three sibling Sentai teams: the Hoshikawa (Remi), the Tatsumi (Shou) and the Ozu (Houka) families. *Tsuyoshi Kaijo (Akarenger), Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger), and Houka Ozu (MagiPink) are the only Legends to have lines this episode. However, Shoji and Houka only said one short sentence each. *There are no Legend Shifts in this episode, despite a number of previously unseen Legends appearing. However, this is probably due to the fact that the Legends in question are holding their respective Ranger Keys. Also, Tsuyoshi is seen changing into Akarenger after receiving his key again. *Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) and Signalman were most likely seen together as they were both police-themed Sentai Heroes with blue color schemes (although DekaMaster is officially a Black Ranger, he had light blue accents on his suit). **According to Tetsu Inada, the director told him that the reason Doggie and Signalman were together is because since Signalman gave up his actual body after the Legend War (as unlike nearly all the other heroes; Signalman's fighting form is his normal form and he doesn't transform), whatever inanimate form he did turn into was kept under the care of the SPD Earth Branch. *Shortly after this episode aired, some past Super Sentai actors reprised their respective roles via Twitter in a role play where they pretended to be their characters who have just received their Ranger Keys from the Gokaigers. They also thanked the Gokaigers in their respective messages. The participating actors include Ei Hamura (Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger), Tetsu Inada (Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster), both characters appeared in this episode though Tetsu Inada did not return to voice Doggie, so he had no lines. Others are Kazuyoshi Sakai who played (Soutarou Ushigome/GaoBlack), Keiya Asakura (Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo), Kenta Sato (Riki Honoo/Red Turbo) and Kazuki Maehara (Ryouma/GingaRed). In Twitter, Red Turbo and GingaRed also posted a picture of their Ranger Keys that they just "received" from the Gokaigers. http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/02/past-sentai-heroes-reprised-their-roles.html *When Marvelous and Gai arrive on the Gigant Horse's bridge, they immediately destroy the two Dogormin at the door with their final wave attacks. This isn't the first time an Emperor's two red-colored guards are taken down right as the hero(es) arrives in his room. In Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Jedi Grand Master Yoda knocked out the Emperor's Royal Guard just as he arrived in the Chancellor's holding office before his duel with the Dark Lord of the Sith Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious. External Links *Episode 51 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales